


A Spoke Unto the Wheel

by shadowsapiens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, If by fix-it we mean Dany gets a second chance to rule the world, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: Daenerys dies. Then she wakes up again, and she's been here before.





	A Spoke Unto the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Dany was too hot this season, I couldn't let her go

She opens her eyes to fire, to screams, to sharp claws pricking her arms and shoulders. Her children in her arms. Moments ago she was cold, ice cold, and now she’s fire itself, and she has her children back. 

_So, this is what comes next_ , she thinks, and the gratitude is powerful enough to numb all her hurts. A tiny, scaled snout nudges her ear, and she laughs, choked. Her heart soars, and her eyes sting with tears that evaporate on her cheeks. 

Charred wood and ash crumble beneath her bare feet, gritty and real. She walks forward. The flames lick soft against her skin. Her heart pounds hard behind her ribs. Her heart. Her heart doesn't feel broken. Her bare skin is whole and smooth beneath the ash.

She's risen from this pyre before. Her husband’s pyre—now hers as well.

But she doesn’t feel dead.

Has she been called back? By whom? Dead men have risen before. She's seen them rise. She's cut them down, she's burned them by the hundreds.

She fucked a dead man, and he killed her.

Her children are soft and warm against her, warmer than the fire. Her blood sings to them. She walks forward, through the flames, until she emerges into the night and sees her land, her people shocked before her. Jhogo, Aggo, Rakharo.

Jorah. 

Her heart is so light and full, it can rise no further. The flames have given her a gift—and an obligation. So much she has done has been undone. Her triumphs and her failures. So many foes unvanquished. Betrayals unanswered.

Mistakes unmade, and friends restored.

 _Of course I return,_ she thinks. _My fate is unfinished. I'm destined to rule._

Again her khalasar kneels before her. Again her children stretch their wings. Again the night sky fills with dragon song. 

Again she is Daenerys, and she dreams of fire and blood.


End file.
